Tachi/Catherine Dell (Earth-1)
Tachi or Catherine Dell was a young girl who was given by her parents to be trained by Johnny Gordon or Tonka to fight as a member of the Shogun. Her parents owned Johnny after he helped them get rid of a sect of the Red Card that was wanting them to pay a tribute to them and Johnny arrived in their town and killed the members of the Red Card. As a gift they gave Johnny, Catherine who he trained to be the Shogun's champion, He trained her in every known weapon and she rose through the ranks of the Shogun as she performed assassinations of powerful individuals that supported different criminal enterprises. Johnny learned that Tristan Lopez of Tri Tech was involved somehow with the villain team the Scavengers of Darkness, he sent Cathy now under the codename Tachi named after the Japanese sword to kill him but when she surprised him he revealed his Diablo armor and nearly killed her and would of it not for the intervention of Omen and Brawler. After this she returned to The Shogun demanding to know Tonka knew about Tristan's Diablo persona and he replied that he had only heard rumors and thought even if they where true she would kill him. He then ordered for her to be punished for failing which she accepted as she had been conditioned that way. After this she learned from Tonka that her parents had been killed by the Jitzu specifically the enhanced assassin known as Spirit Archer. She then was tasked with killing him on Tonka's orders which she was more then happy to learn, during this mission she ran into Omen again and this they helped each catch Spirit Archer and during this Omen started developing feelings for Cathy. When Cathy went for the killing blow Omen stopped her and told her that this was not the way, which she replied that this was the only way she knew. She fought Omen and defeated him then stabbed Spirit Archer through the chest killing him. Omen more disappointed then angry told her if that was the way she lived would never be happy and then told her to be wary of Tonka as he was more then meets the eye. She shrugged off his comments for a time still working as a member of the Shogun but eventually they started to get through to her and investigated Tonka and learned that he had killed her parents after learning they where former Masks Family members. Angered by this she sent Omen a message then planned to kill Tonka, Omen then rushed to stop her, but before he she ambushed Tonka and killed two of his bodyguards, they fought and during this she asked him what was so evil about her parents which Tonka replied once a mask always a mask. Enraged she saw through his defense and managed to slash him causing him to fail. Before she deal the killing blow Omen arrived and grabbed her arm and said that what he said before was still true that if she always killed she would never be happy. She asked when could she be happy, he replied that if she found the right person she could. She looked him the eyes and felt something for the man who had saved her life more than once and then reluctantly lowered her weapon. She then left the Shogun and joined as a member of the Keepers and even started a relationship with Omen. She would be briefly be changed into a dark one known as Shadow Girl but Omen freed her when he gained full control over his powers and broke L'luna's power over him.